


Naughty Stuff and Ships

by Witchyfan



Category: AFK Arena (Video Game)
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Additional Warnings Apply, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, I just wanted to write and went with this, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Other, Sexual Content, Smut, porn with a little plot? not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchyfan/pseuds/Witchyfan
Summary: Just a bunch of random nsfw smut fics with various ships I'm into here





	1. Hush love, let's they hear us

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do a Khalinda smut fic for some time now. So here it is!

If she were less dazed and more logical at the moment, Belinda would say this was a bad idea. That being said, logic was far away from her mind as she bit into her lover’s hand and groaned. Breathing hard through her nose as her body shuddered against him. His warm, firm chest pressed to her back and an arm around her waist holding her up as she pressed her hands on the wall to steady herself. His chin over her shoulder, panting in her ear, and the priestess gave a muffled moan as her cunt was full and being pounded into by his cock. 

The corridor was empty. The torches lit, brightening the area in an exposing way that Belinda would’ve found discerning if she wasn’t rolling her hips back to meet her lover’s thrusts. Anyone could turn the corner or pass by the corridor and see them. Anyone could hear her muffled groans or her lover’s pleasured snarls and growls. 

The priestess ravished roughly by a mauler. Bent over and pressed against the wall of the corridor. The skirt of her dress hiked up, his pants pulled down, and their forms melting together in passionate movements of a quick fuck. 

Belinda never thought Khasos would be so bold as to do this in one of the temples of Light she was visiting with him. 

She didn’t anticipate his antsy behavior or naughty thoughts when seeing her glide through these halls and interact with others were more snobbish in nature compared to her here. The way her new dress drew his attention (and others as well, much to his displeasure) and how being unable to have her for so long during their visit here was driving him crazy. 

He missed her. 

Her touch, her sweet kisses, her scent mingling with his. 

Belinda had promised him after this visit they can go back to being close instead of putting up a front of being nothing more than forced acquaintances for outside appearance in the temple. Khasos held to her that even though it pained him they could not be openly affectionate with each other. But he knew the risks, their situation with her a Priestess and him a “beastly” temporary colleague of hers.  
He could handle the looks. The whispers around his presence and not so subtle sneers sent his way. 

What he could not stand was several uppity apprentices seeking to flirt without shame with the priestess and even insinuate certain vows can be broken with them if they are discreet. (little do they know she already broke them for him.) Belinda rebuffed all of them, even as they played it off as a joke. A light scolding was all she gave and moved on to continue her search in the library for the information they needed. It took her an hour or so to realize Khasos was not with her, having stormed off to privately cool off else he lose his temper and maul certain someones. 

Belinda left to go search for him. 

Turning down the corridor to see him coming back a little calmer but still tense. Moving over to intercept him, wondering what was wrong. Then she froze seeing the heated look in his eyes and next thing she knew, Khasos was kissing her madly against the wall. A hungry need felt as he pawed her form, pressing closer to her, and drove all senses away from her. Her arms snaked up around the back of his neck and pulled him closer. Belinda had not realized her own needs and wants having him truly near her again. To touch her, kiss her senselessly, and be held by him. 

Their hearts fluttered as the passions grew and the kisses became more heated. Belinda had hooked her leg of his waist at some point and Khasos ground his hips into her. The bulge in his pants pressed against her inner thighs but it wasn’t enough. They wanted more. 

Before the priestess could comprehend what was happening, she had been turned around and bent over, her front pressed against the wall and dress hiked up. Clawed hands scratching her inner thighs as her panties were pulled down and her clit was carefully rubbed by him. Groaning as she bucked impatiently, hearing him chuckle. The shuffling of garments came and Belinda felt his cock rub against her before sinking into her folds. His hand shooting out to clasp over her mouth to muffle her moans and sunk into her further. Bucking and rolling his hips until he was fully in. He brought her close against him and paused for several seconds, letting her adjust to him inside her. When an impatient growl came from her throat though, the warrior smirked and began to thrust steadily at first then went faster and harder. 

This was a need that they had. Being separated for too long in all the ways that mattered. 

They needed this release. 

And if a buzzing excitement of potentially getting caught by others while fucking out in the open was thought of, they didn’t voice it. There wasn’t a point to say anything at all.  
Khasos grabbed some of her blonde hair to move over to the side and expose part of her shoulder. Her cape having been left behind in her room. She will need to have use of it soon as he bit down on her creamy smooth shoulder to mark her. Rutting harder into her as she whimpered in pleasure. His hand was bleeding lightly with how hard she was biting it but that only excited him further. Seeking to claim her as his and he as hers. 

Another roll of his hips, a growl from her throat, and another bite mark on her shoulder. 

His free hand slithered up to grab a hold of her jiggling breast and gently squeeze it. Feeling her open her mouth to let go of his hand and breathe heavily, his now free bitten hand reaching down to smack her butt. Grinning at the indigent squeak she made. 

“Kh-khasos…” she groaned, pleasure growing between her legs and arching up to his chest. He could already picture the frown on her face and stern narrowing of her eyes.

“Bel...come on, we’ve been...hah...fucking for how long?” He whispered huskily in her ear, giving one particular hard thrust before going back to his pace. Her breath hitched. 

“You...scoundrel...ha...aaahhh!” Belinda clawed at the wall and listening to her lover’s pleasured grunts. 

“Shhh, Love, don’t want anyone to hear us.”

The sound of flesh smacking together lightly echoed down the corridor. 

If she wasn’t so focused at the moment of getting him to screw her brains out to orgasm, she might’ve snorted and raised an eyebrow at him over this. As it is though, Belinda did not give a rat’s ass over whatever point was to be made or not. She wanted Khasos to bring her bliss. She wanted him spilling inside of her and groaning in her ear as he spends himself. The sting of his bites and scratches aroused her greatly and she did not care for anything else but him. Not how loud they, not if they could get caught by others, not of the potential mess they’ll leave behind, none of it. 

She just wanted Khasos. 

She just wanted him.

And by Dura she was going to have him!

Pushing off from the wall and reaching up and behind to hold onto his neck and head, Belinda tugged on one of his ears to get his full attention. 

“Take me, Khasos. Please...I need you. I want you!” she nearly shouted as she withered against him. His movements slowing to grab hold of her more steadily. “Please!” she whined, and that was enough for him to slip out of her briefly only to turn her around and lay her down on the ground. Climbing over her and slipping his cock back in, facing her as he growled and began to runt wildly into her. Her arms around him, legs invitingly open for him to ravish her, and sharing kisses in between pants and moans. Her lips were as sweet as he remembered and everything about her was bright and warm. 

His scent was musky and earthy as she recalled. His firm and soft furred form made her skin tingle and senses go wild. 

They were close, oh so close. 

Bucking and rolling, kissing each other hard, and no longer caring about anything at all except this moment shared between them. 

It was a few thrusts in that Belinda saw stars in her vision and she arched up. Pulling her hands away from clawing at his back and over her mouth to muffle her scream of delight. Orgasm washing over her in a wave as her wet cunt clenched around his moving cock. It was enough for Khasos to reach his own end and spill himself deep in her womb. A sudden stretching of a knot forming inside of her. 

She more than knew not to move or squirm too much when this happened. Having grown accustomed to being knotted inside but could still be quite painful if she dared wiggle a little too much. It was the sweet, slow kisses Khasos gave that always helped calm her down and melt in his arms till the knotting passed. The priestess honestly looking forward to this after sex with him. Belinda would never waste a soft moment such as this with him. 

Khasos sighed against her lips in satisfaction and bliss. Hugging her close and drowned in her scent. Heart fluttering over how nice and safe this was with her. A security felt with her nuzzling against his chin, petting his fur, and whispering her own sweet nothings for him to hear. How he adored her so. 

The corridor became silent then as they recovered. 

Once the knotting had passed and they were able to separate, the two silently got up and fixed up their appearances. Belinda pulling her panties back on fully (they had been hanging from one ankle) and covered her shoulders with her hair. Afterwards smoothing down her dress. 

Khasos only needed to pull his pants up and bandage his hand from the bitemark his Bel left on it. 

Just as quickly as they recovered their appearance, they left the corridor. Both were unable to fully clean up after themselves and were hurrying along to not be caught anywhere near there. It was back to keeping their distance and hiding any form of secret affection they had for each other. Thankfully, it will only be for a short time longer till they leave this temple and go back onto their journey with the information they acquired.

Khasos looks forward to making up for lost time with his Bel. 

Though it was funny seeing her squirm sitting down at the library afterwards and her eyes went wide as her cheeks burned. 

Perhaps she should’ve gone to her room to clean herself up further and avoid having cum dribbling down her thighs.


	2. Training Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estrilda x Golus training practice getting interesting

Practicing with a spear was an interesting change compared to having a sword in hand. The wicked curves complimenting the blade in the middle made for excellent double swipes against an opponent. Though the length was a bit awkward for her, if she treated it like a lance then she got better results. However, it was the company Estrilda now had that made today's practice fascinating. 

Dodging another stomp, Estrilda rolled on the ground and block the spear headed for her with her own and pushed off. Sharing a savage grin with her opponent as they circled one another. Bruises littered her arms and legs with her tied up hair now a mess. Though her opponent wasn’t much better. A few nicks, a bite mark on his shoulder, and a shallow cut on his lower horse side were visible. The blonde knight held to his word that anything was open in this training session with him. The limit of nothing too fatal was placed but they seemed to enjoy pushing that boundary just a bit. 

His golden brown eyes were dark and hooded, meeting her bright blue gaze with an electrifying tension.  
A hoof pawed the ground in the tense silence before leaping.

Another jab, a push forward, and their spears were locked together. Each pushing against the other and unfortunately for Estrilda, he had the horse power to back it up. Before she could try to duck down and dodge again, her opponent quickly pushed her away, having her lose her balance and try to steady herself again only to have his wooden staff pushing her hard up against a tree. Feet dangling a few feet above the ground. He was holding his spear sideways, trapping her in place against the tree trunk and forcing her to drop her spear along the way. 

Her back stung a bit but that was nothing compared to her pride when she glared up and struggled in vain to free herself. Her opponent snorting before leaning down with a smirk and moved closer to block her in using his body. 

“I beat you.” it was a statement that had her finally go still and took a moment to catch her breath. Sweat dripped down her face as a slow smile formed and met his gaze. 

That same crackle of electricity. 

“Yes...you did.” came her breathy reply and that immediately drew his attention to her parted pink lips. He leaned a bit closer, his large frame over her smaller one, and he heard her breath hitch. A flush spreading to her cheeks as she brought her hands to press against him. Skin tingling feeling them on his heated skin. Yet when his face tilted down carefully, mindful of his horns, she broke the distance. A deep moan neither knew who had made only that this was nice. 

The spear was dropped but strong arms quickly grabbed the knight’s lean form from falling. Pressing her back against the tree fully with his upper body and arms wrapped around his neck while her legs straddled his waist. They spent a good few minutes together, sharing a heated moment that has been building with tension during their fight. 

His beard tickled her face in a pleasant way. 

He was keenly aware of her chest pressed to his.

Then he pulled back and she swallowed thickly, panting. 

A pause. 

“I don’t recall the winner getting a kiss from the loser.” Estrilda teased him and bit her lip, heart beating madly in her chest. She was a bit light headed with her mind spinning on how wonderful it was kissing him. Her body felt heated and hyper sensitive to the fact her form was meshed with his. 

Another kiss was his only response and she giggled. 

“Golus-” she mumbled on his lips as his hands wandered over her form. Arching up against his and dug her nails in his shoulder blades. Scratching his flesh and eliciting a growl from him. 

Warmth flushed down between her legs hearing that. 

“I dare you to do that again.” the centaur challenged, gripping her waist tighter. 

A blonde eyebrow quirked at him and without hesitation, she reached over as far she could and gave a long scratch going upwards. Grinning at the hiss he gave, eyes wide. 

Then he devoured her mouth and moved both of his hands down to unbuckle her pants. 

Estrilda groaned, a cool draft meeting her hot skin as her pants were forcefully pull down to her thighs. Briefly Golus stopped aggressively kissing her to move back a bit and pulled her hips away from him. Making her bend her knees in between them as he tugged her pants further. Estrilda helped him by wiggling one of her legs out of them fully, enabling the centaur to rip off the garment and drop it to the ground. Her panties were not so fortunate being intact. 

“H-hey…!” she protested lightly but her mind was heavy with lust to really care too much at the moment. Especially when she was hoisted up further, her legs resting on his strong shoulders and she grabbed his horns. Gasping when he buried his face between her thighs and began to taste her. Her mind blanking at his wicked tongue on her clit. She bucked, biting her lip and whining needily. Large hands reached up to grasp her waist to force her still. Estrilda leaning back on the tree as he pleasured her with his mouth. 

“G-Golus...hnnn…” the knight let go of his horns to dig her nails in his scalp. Kissing her lower lips and even sucking on her clit head. Golus continued to taste her, gripping her tight enough to bruise and listened to her pleased sounds. 

The area they were training in was thankfully isolated and hidden enough away by trees where they would not be stumbled upon by anyone quite so easily. Still, the possibility was there and Golus smirked at the thought of anyone catching him eating out a knight of the kingdom.

Judging by her growing attempts to buck and move, she was getting close to orgasm. Golus was more than happy to provide her release. Lapping up her wet cunt and kissing her folds, he let her wither and buck against him. Her rocking movements had his horns nick her thighs but she did not seem to care. 

“Golus...Go...Golus….!” she cried out, arching up. Her body feeling on fire with pleasure until she couldn’t take it anymore and screamed in orgasm. Throwing her head back and shivered as her lover continued to lap at her wet cunt a few more times before stopping. 

He was quick to gather her limp and twitching form to lay down at the base of her tree. Kneeling before her crumpled body as she recovered and panted. Looking up, Estrilda swallowed thickly seeing a bit of her own fluids on his mouth and chin. Flushing brightly. 

“Well, that was nice.” He said, smirking as though he were the one who experienced a mind blowing orgasm. “Did you enjoy yourself?” The incredulous look she gave him had him laugh deeply. 

“Do you really need me to answer that?” Estrilda gestured herself, sitting up and folded her legs closed to the side. 

“I would like to know if I was good or not in pleasuring you, yes.” Golus replied, suddenly frowning seriously. 

“So me screaming your name wasn’t enough for you?” She snorted at him. “Must I stroke your pride to say that yes, you are good at pleasuring a woman. Especially with how you use that tongue of yours.” A grin spread across her face as she moved onto her knees, leaned up and poked his chest. His frown remained and that caused her to giggle. 

“So serious, even in sex.” Estrilda crossed her arms and mocking frowned back at him. It was rather ridiculous with how her bottom lip was poking out.

“I do not look like that.” 

“Yes you do.” 

“Do not.” 

“Do to.”

They mock squabble like this for some time before laughing again together. Estrilda standing up fully and leaned down to kiss him lightly in thanks. 

“What about you though?” she asked, Golus giving her an intense, heavy look. He shook his head. 

“Not now. I don’t think you are ready yet.” Earning a raised brow from her.

“I think I’m the one who should be saying whether I’m ready or not about that.” 

He snorted. 

“I’m not a human man in case you’ve forgotten.” He looked at her with a look that Estrilda could tell he was somewhat smug in saying the next part. “I’m quite big.”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.” She stuck her tongue out at him while dancing away from his sudden reaching arms. Quick to grab her pants and belt along the way. Swaying her hips as she walked away to an area unseen to put on her pants. Before disappearing completely though, Estrilda poked her head from behind a tree and looked back at him. 

“You still have some of myself on your beard still, you know. Make sure to wipe your face before coming out of here.” 

Golus blinked.

Oh, right. He should definitely clean that off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always imagined Golus to be the kind of guy to prioritize pleasuring his lover first before himself and is very cautious due to his size. He's a centaur. Of course he big.


	3. In a back alley away from sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of angsty gay naughty times with Brutus and Lucius

Lucius breathed heavily as he pushed against the building wall in front of him. Shuddering, his face flushed and holding back many moans in his throat. The larger from pressed against his back over him, one claw feeling over his chest under his shirt while the other was between his legs. Grasping the blonde’s cock and jerking him. Carefully thumbing the head, gently squeezing the length, and milking the trembling blonde with all his worth. 

Lucius felt his lover’s mane brush over his shoulders and arched up against the broad chest, twisting his head around to look at the lion’s face. 

“Are you enjoying this, Lightbringer?” Brutus rumbled lowly, jerking Lucius roughly. He bit his lip to keep from crying out, pressing his bottom to the Mauler’s hips and ground against him. Eliciting a growl of pleasure from the lion. Lucius smiled a little, continuing to grind and buck his ass against the bulge in Brutus’ loin cloth. The clawed hand fondling his chest ripped itself out from under his shirt and grasped a handful of blonde locks. Tugging Lucius’s head back to expose his neck and allow the lion to nibble, lick, and kiss the sensitive flesh. 

“Br-Brutus….ahhh…” For the first time, he moaned and Brutus smirked against the marked up neck. Rolling his hips against the shorter man’s rump and pushed the paladin up against the wall. Dry humping him while jerking his cock faster. Lucius gasped, drool falling from his mouth and feeling pleasure build up faster from the movements. The large form of his lover enveloped him, fur touching tickling pale skin, and fangs grazing his bruised, bitten neck and shoulders. It was starting to become too much. 

“Bru…” Lucius’s voice hitch high and the claw let go of his hair to cover his mouth. The warm snout leaning close to his ear to whisper roughly. “Don’t be too loud. Unless you want everyone to hear you losing it by my hand.” Cheeks burned brightly at that thought. It would be humiliating should anyone investigate further into the back alley and see the paladin being dry humped and jerked off by the infamous lion Mauler. He denied the little bit of excitement felt at the thought and pressed himself against Brutus, taking comfort and a luxurious moment in having his lover close to him. The closest he could ever be with Brutus usually is in the middle of battle or in an event both sides reluctantly came together. 

Brutus stole Lucius away the first chance they had alone together. 

It would be a quick and messy moment shared though Lucius, soft hearted and kind Lucius, always made sure there was enough time to softly hold onto Brutus. Whisper sweet nothings, scritch him under his chin, and hold onto each other in stolen minutes together. The lion never admitted to anything to Lucius, but he enjoyed those moments afterwards. After Lucius came, spilling unto his clawed hands and Brutus grinded himself unto his rump until spending himself as well. The moment afterwards when the paladin turned himself around, trousers still down, and reached up to cup Brutus’ face. Bringing him down to press his forehead with his and smiled softly. Scritching underneath his chin, gaining a rumbling pleased sound from the lion’s throat. 

No words were needed. 

They had only this stolen piece of memory together before needing to fix themselves up and leave the back alley from each other. 

Until they are together again in another stolen moment.


	4. And all that comes with it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyca and Saveas having their first time together and the mauler has a sudden thought

Her form quivered as the long cock rubbed against her clit. Breathing deeply and slowly, heart racing fast as strong hands roamed over her stomach up to her breasts, gently squeezing and thumbing her nipples. Shuddering, pink eyes darted up to meet dark ones and swallowed thickly at the heated look in them. 

Reaching down, one hand kneading and squeezing a breast, he guided his cock into her folds. A slight squirm came from her, and grasping her hips with both hands, he hushed her. 

“Move too much and this might actually hurt.” he said sternly, with concern laced in his voice. “I don’t want that.”

A huff came from her. “Oh, but you would like to feel some pain, don’t you Savy?” she teased, knowing how much he hates being called that. A growl brought excitement fluttering in her stomach and she bucked her hips, biting her lip from the slight sting of his dick moving further into her. 

“Lyca…we should do this slower.” he steadied her hips and forcefully held them down. Garnering a frustrated glare from her. 

“Come on Saveas, I want you. I’m wet and needy…just come in already!” she whined when he leaned over to her, eying his chest and scars littering his form. He huffed, sliding a bit further in, resting his chin over her shoulder. Lyca grabbed his shoulders, sucking in a deep breath. Her ears swiveling and lowering as she bit her lip, digging her nails in his skin and let out a whimper from her cunt being stretched. He stopped when fully inside of her, listening to her huffs and hissing. He blew a breath, sighing. 

“If you say I told you, I’ll demand you get out of me.” 

This earned a breathy laugh from him. 

Saveas stayed still, letting her get used to his size. Taking in her scent and warm body pressed close to him, how soft her pink hair was, and thinking he wouldn’t might just staying in her like this. Holding her close and being lost in everything that was Lyca. 

“Saveas?” she whispered softly, nuzzling into his neck.   
“Yes, Lyca?” he petted her head, feeling her ears twitch when he neared them. 

“What are you thinking of?” she drew circling on his back, legs wrapped around him, and enjoying his form over hers. 

Saveas was silent, feeling her shift under him. He moved, rolling over with Lyca while still inside of her, having her rest on top of him. She looked down at him, taken back by the look in his eyes when he gently moved his rough hands over her sides and hips. The sunlight splashing over her frame in a way that made her look heavenly to the scarred warrior underneath her straddling hips. 

“You.” he replied, causing her to blink. Scrunching her nose in confusion and leaned over to ask him more but soon yelped at the swirling of his hips. Moaning at the sudden pleasure and her nerves lighting up in a wonderful way she never knew. Gasping, hands planted on either side of his head, and groaned at another swirl of his hips followed by a buck. 

“Beautiful…” he murmured, staring up at the pink Wilder that made her heart skip a bit. Moving up and placed her hands on his hard chest, Lyca slowly tested out her own movements on him. Moving her hips up and down, watching to see what his reaction was and was pleased by the rumbling sound of pleasure he gave. Moving her hips some more, Lyca began to bounce. Any thoughts of her earlier curiosity gone as she only wanted to feel even more of his cock thrusting deep inside of her. Saveas hissed at her nails digging into his chest and leaving deep scratches behind. 

Sitting up suddenly, he wrapped his arms around her and pressed her close. Rolling his hips into hers hard and rough, kissing her collarbone and tugging her hair. His moans mixing with her as they continued to buck, rolling their hips together, and share their passions together.

Saveas will later enjoy just being still inside of her. Cuddling on the grassy field and looking up at the stars with her. Exhausted but content with their sexual activities for the night. And for just a moment, one wild moment thinking of the future while Lyca settles down, her head on his chest and sighing happily, that he wouldn’t mind having that future with her and all that entails with it.


End file.
